Season 1, Episode 3
This is the 3rd episode in the first season of Mega Campaign, and the 3rd episode overall in the campaign. Summary (written by Dylan) * The group of adventurers is slowly convening now. Magnus left the inn he was staying at, he was walking through the streets of Ferrum and noticed signs that read, "Any and all tabaxi are now enemies of Sionis himself. There is a 300 gold reward for anyone who can provide information on any tabaxis throughout Imperium". Upon learning this, Magnus tried to make a stealthy escape from Ferrum, though his stealth was proven futile as he was apprehended before leaving Ferrum. Magnus was escorted to the cities holding prison to wait for transport to Vila to appear before a court hearing. Havai was about half a day’s travel out from Ferrum before encountering a small Imperator patrol through the countryside. After being hailed by Imperatores, Havai was questioned if he had official travel papers. Havai, not having the papers, bluffed and said he was told that if he ran through the woods he could join a club with some other kids. The guards, seemingly buying Havai's story, told them they would escort him to the nearest city to receive general use travel papers. After a few hours of travel, Havai and the Imperatores eventually make it to Ferrum where Havai is placed in temporary holding, the same holding cell as Magnus, to wait until his information can be processed. Magnus tries to goad Havai into helping him escape, but Havai doesn’t support his plans until Magnus springs a plan spontaneously leading to Havai being suspected for conspiracy with Magnus to escape, leading to his interment for the meantime. Cain makes his way to Ferrum to investigate the legitimacy of Luminary Doven Happet and ends up staying in one of the cities inns. * The next day however, Cain receives a letter from his boss, Consul Griffin, saying how their intel was off and Doven isn’t corrupt and to call off the investigation. However, Griffin informs Cain of a dinner party that Doven is hosting and that Cain should go and still make sure nothing bad happens. Before the party Cain buys an expensive bottle of wine as a gift. Eventually, time rolls around for the party and Cain makes his way to the venue held in the central spire palace. * The party goes off without a hitch, Cain makes small talk with Doven, enjoys exotic meals ranging from kraken steak to dragon egg omelets. After the party though, Cain and Doven began to chat with each other and Doven invited Cain somewhere "more private" Cain agreed and followed Doven to her quarters. Doven leaves briefly, leaving Cain to walk around her quarters to inspect the different art pieces lining her walls. She comes back and shares the Story of Count Strahd, whose castle was painted in one of her paintings that Cain was particularly transfixed upon. Eventually though, they both begin to flirt with each other, however Doven charms Cain and bites his neck, revealing her vampiric nature. * Cain blacks out and wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache and Doven not in the room. He jumps from a nearby window to escape, falling unconscious when he hits the ground, and then waking up later in the same holding cell as Havai and Magnus. In the time that these events occurred, Yamma and Memphis made their way to Navalia, settling down for the night in the basements of the "Pretty Eel" inn and were awoken the next morning to the sounds of yelling as an Imperator raid on the inn was underway. Everyone was apprehended for possible collusion with drug traffickers, and sent in caged carts to be processed in Vila. * Everyone ends up being sent to Vila for processing in an appeals court. All of their cases are reviewed and all are suspected of heresy, Magnus being an illegal tabaxi, Havai aiding in the escape of Magnus, Memphis and Yamma retrieving illegal scripture, and Cain smearing a Luminary's image by claiming they're a vampire. The group is sentenced to eternity in Madstone Prison, a maximum security prison run by a literal Skeleton crew overseen by drow and a head warden. The party is teleported via plane shift to Madstone where they all band together, sharing a cell with each other, and a human female monk named Orion Winderwest. Though stoic at first, Orion soon realizes this motley crew is her best hope at escape. She tells them of a plan to hijack the warden's own teleportation circle, though they need to steal the keys off of one of the head drow guards. The group mulls over the plan, Havai wins big in a game of cards, and Memphis and Yamma discover a mysterious hole dug in the yard of the prison that seemingly had no use. The party returns back to their cell, telling Orion they agree to the plans, and all retire for their evenings rest. Category:Episodes of Mega Campaign Category:Season 1 of Mega Campaign